Nanana
by Brickbrain the retarted seal
Summary: Yeah, Haven't really made up a good title yet.. so you have to be good with this! Tenten and Neji is training and they end up wounded, what happened and why is someone spying on them? Not a major Nejiten, 'cause I changed the story a bit. Please read this and give me tips on how to become a better writer!
1. Why oh why!

**mystical persons point of view**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, the wind was blowing and everything was just..

''NEEEEJI! What the fack do you think you're doing!''

''Me? Are you freaking kidding me?! It was you who used that bomb and blew everything up1''

''Well if you hadn't used kaiten then nothing of this would've happened!'

''I used it to protect myself Tenten. Like you use weapons and shields!''

''Oh just shut up and sit still so I can tend your wonds!''

''Hn, If you had been more careful then we wouldn't be in this predicament…''

''Well you were the one who used you freaking shield while I and my bombs were in you shield range.''

''Please don't remind me, I will be ridiculed by Hiashi-sama and Hanabi-sama for sure!''

Or you could just forget what I said about it being peaceful today, cause lets face! It's never dull and peaceful in Konoha with Rookie 9 and Team Gai!

I can bet you that Lee and Gai is running around doing push-ups and things like that.

Shikamaru and Ino is bickering at the BBQ shop while Chouji is eating food worthy his weight.

Hinata fainted cause Naruto said Hi to her while Kiba and Shino is fighting over what is best, Dogs or bugs.

And let us not forget about team 7 where Sakura is using Sai and Naruto as punching bags for different reasons…

Yeah, never boring in this good ol' village!

Anyway, I know what you are all thinking. 'What the heck is happening?! How did Neji-kun get hurt and why is he blaming his soulmate (Cause lets face it, their perfect for each other)' Well They kinda already explained it them selves and I'm Lazy so let's skip that part!

Anyhow… we will now go back to watching those two to watch an epic story unfold!

* * *

**_BrB: Anyhow, if you thought closely to it then you would've noticed that the mystical person knew everybody's name._**

**_But we both know that you were to busy thinking about what will happen… So I will not waste anymore of your precious time! Here you have it, my most awesome fanfic ever! Music maestro!_**

**_*Epic saxguy*_**

**_BrB: Not that music! The other one!_**

**_*Circus afro with madagaskar 3*_**

**_Oh I give up, Just take it from here…_**

**_-Walks away with head hung low-_**

**_Mystical person: Okey… Since my creator is kind of disappointed at the music guy I will say bye and hope you enjoy her story really! And please don't be to hard on her, she has only written one fanfic before this and well yeah…_**

**_-suddenly witch doctor starts to play and the author comes running full speed back-_**

**_''I KNEW YOU WERE TRICKING ME! COME HERE YOU FREAKING TEME!''_**

**_''Brickbrain, take it easy!''_**

**_''Sorry guys, seems that I have to catch the writing maniac before she goes to court, Brickbarin do not own Naruto, but she owns me. Bye and see you next time!'_**


	2. Cause I said so

**AN: Hi guys! I'm back with another of my failed attempts of making this into a good and funny story…**

**MP:I don't think it's so bad!**

**BrB: I made you, you are supposed to think nicely of it… -.-**

**Mp: ….**

**BrB: Told you so.**

**Mp: Let's just get on with the story! BrickBrain doesn't own any of the character and the Naruto series. The only thing she owns is the plot and me… and herself! And just that is pretty great…! ^.^**

**BrB: *Sits and drool over a NejiTen fanfiction* FLUUFFFFFFF! 33**

**MP: …. -.-'**

**BrB and MP: Enjoy!**

Pagebreak -.-'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Nejis POV

'Why, oh why Kami-sama did you gave me hormones?!' I thought as I tried to fight the blush that rose on my cheek. 'And while I'm at it, Why did you put me on the same team as two youth lunatics and a girl…?!'

''Neji, please sit still so I can patch you up!'' Tenten said impatiently, as she put a bandage on my cheek.

* * *

Tentens POV

'Why, oh why Kami-sama did you gave me hormones?!' I thought as I tried to fight the blush that rose on my cheek. 'And while I'm at it, Why did you put me on the same team as two youth lunatics and a hot, faith obssesed guy…?!'

''Neji, please sit still so I can patch you up!'' I said impatiently, as I tried put a bandage on his cheek.

* * *

mystical persons POV

'As expected of the pretty much emotionless Hyuuga prodigy…' She thought as she sat in the tree just watching the pair. 'Well I'm just happy that his Byagukan isn't ''online'', cause then we would probably be in some deep shit…!'

''Master Karin, How did you intend do get out of this now?''

''Oh, just shut up! it's not my fault that they ended up like this!''

''Are you serious?!'' The girl let out a low grunt as she turned around to the blonde.

''If you hadn't mixtred with Tentens freaking weapon scrolls this would've never happened! I could've already been there to make them have a heated make-out session!'' The so called master Karin said getting all frustrated.

While Karin is death glaring *cough* Making funny faces *cough* at me I just looked at the couple for ten minutes until I see something really interesting.

''Karin! You have to you see this!''

''I'm sulking about this?'' She shouted, still trying to make me laugh.

''But look! Neji-kun is facking blushing! I shouted back at her.

We both turns our heads and the scene that meets us isn't really to our advantage.

We both sweat drop as we see Tenten fully equipped with weapons in her hands and her mouth…! And Neji isn't much better. He stands in his fighting stance watching his surroundings.

Shall I mention that they both have blushes on their faces!

''OMFG! You didn't joke with me this time!''

'' Hey, didn't you have to meet Tsunade-sama?

''Oh right, Come on now!''

She makes a few handsigns and… disappears!

''WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KARIN!''

I turn around only to see Neji and Tenten right behind me, death glaring me do death..

''Excuse me while I'm going to go kill my poor excuse for a mentor and friend.

I ran away only to have them chase me all over Konoha.

'Great! Now she will blame me and get Tsunade to punch me to Suna'

* * *

**BrB: Okay, I know what you think.**

**MP: Really? O.o**

**BrB: It's obvious! 'What the heck did I just read?!' **

**MP: Just explain one thing! **

**BrB: Go ahead.**

**MP: WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN', GIVING KARIN A ROLE?!**

**BrB: Jag trodde vi gick igenom det här... -.- It's not the one you think!**

**MP: It's not?!**

**BrB: *Sigh* This one is blonde, and is not obsessed with Sasuke!**

**MP: Good, I was afraid for a whi... Wait a minute...!**

**BrB: Before my companion is being all spoilerish and I start to lose control here I just wanted to say that you're awesome, but not as awesome as bricks... 0:) And now to the ending song! Maestro, Music please!**

***The DJ plays gangnam style***

**BrB: Didn't we talk about this last time...?*Walks threatingly towards the now scrared-out-of-his-pants DJ.***

**MP: Oh god, Why does this have to happen everytime?! Hope you enjoyed this! Now I will try to get a hold of that troublesome woman!**


	3. Well, that escalated quickly

**BrickBrain: Well, this didn't turn out the way I first thought. **

**Mu: What the hell are you talking about?!**

**BrickBrain: Isn't it obvious?**

**Mu: Not really...**

**BrickBrain: At first I was going to make this a really romantic and hilarious thing, now it's just plain boring...!**

**Mu: Hm, but you could write it how you wanted it to be at first later in some other fic...?**

**BrickBrain: Omg M****y, You're a freaking genius!**

**Mu: I am...?**

**BrickBrain: Yeah, now go and do the disclaimer while I start to plan.**

**Mu: For a new fic?**

**BrickBrain: Are you dumb? My evil companion is online, I'm speaking world domination here baby!**

**Mu: -.-' Well since she obviously is up to no good I guess I have to do it, BrickBrain doesn't own any of this! If she did Jirayia would be together with Tsunade, Nejiten would be happening and Orochimaru would be called Pedomaru.**

* * *

**Mystical persons point of view:**

''Tenten, what do you say about giving this foolish little girl a lesson about sneaking around deadly ninjas?'' Neji looks at me with that death glare that is half the reason that the Hyuuga family is on the list with most frightening eyes.

''I wouldn't mind it, that's for sure!'' Tenten just looked mortified with a hatred in her eyes that could be to a thousand suns.

Suddenly they hear a cough and turns to the strange girl and actually take a real look at her.

The first thing they noticed is that she was blonde with purple highlights. Her eyes had this deep blue that was even more rare then Sakuras green eyes. She was pretty tall and wasn't thin, but she wasn't fat either. She had a blue tank top with a unzipped black hoodie on, a blue skirt that stopped a little above her knees and black leggings that stopped under the knees. On her feet she wore the blue standard sandals for ninjas.

''Excuse me, I wouldn't want to interrupt you love birds for nothing,..'' The ninjas turn a darker shade of red. But if it's by anger or embarrassment, I don't know and I don't care! They look so cute.

I stop myself just in time to squeal like the silly little teen I am.

''Who are you, and what the hell are you doing here?!'' I turned to Tenten with a serious face.

''Well Panda-chan, that you have to ask your dear hokage for!'' Suddenly I hear a movement and jumps away just as she tried to grab my wrist.

''I'm not a freaking panda!'' Her whole face is red as she turns to me with a pissed look.

''Calm down Tenten!'' Neji turns away from her and directs his eyes at me.

''Now could you please answer my question, who were that other girl who were with you?''

''Why do you want to know?''

Tenten had by now calmed down a bit and answered in Nejis place.

''Well you did call her 'Karin-sama' So at first we thought you were fangirls to Sasuke…'' I gasp and mumbles how that is impossible and that I would never run after that Sasgay.

*But then we noticed that she was a blonde and not a red head, so then we thought it was Ino trying to embarrass Karin…'' Neji took over for Tenten

I snorted ''P-uh-lease, like she she needs help to do it.''

Neji opened his mouth when suddenly there was a loud bang and smoke filled the training grounds.

* * *

**Nejis Point of view**

'' I HOPE YOU AND TENTEN HAS TRAINED IN THE MOST YOUTHFUL WAY YOU CAN NEJI!''

The smoke cleared and in the middle of the field were a crater the size of a house and in the middle were no other then the two green beasts of Konoha, Maito Gai and Rock Lee.

''Wait a sec Gai-sensei, we were interrogating this girl who was spying on us while we were training.'' I turn around and was going to proceed the interrogation, but find nothing but a note and a photo of me and Tenten with blushes.

'-I would love to chat with you for a while but I don't want to piss of the women who is supposed to be my mentor...'

''Where the hell did she go?!'' Confusion was clearly written across the teams face, but for totally different reasons!

''I have no idea what you're talking about Tenten, but we got a message that we are wanted in the hokages office ASAP so we better hurry.'' Gai grabs Nejis and Tentens arms while Lee bounces around everywhere, excited to know if it is a mission.

* * *

When we arrived we noticed that all the other teams also where there. We went to the door and was gonna go in but was stopped by Sakura.

''The hokage is going to tell us when we can go in!''

Ten seconds after that sentence there was a big whole in the wall and a fuming Tsunade walking out if it.

''You annoying little brat, don't you even think about walking out on me! You are going to meet everybody and you're going to like it!''

We turned around and saw who Tsunade were talking to.

In a humanformed hole were a girl who looked like a mini Tsunade but with a much smaller chest and her eye color were a foggy **(?)** blue/green.

She wore a pair of blue jeans that were ripped on the knees. She had a white tank top with the words 'Hail all bricks' on it in silver. On her feets were a pair gladiator sandals and her hair were in two braids on her back.

''KARIN-CHAN'' A yell was heard as another girl emerged from the room.

Tsunade turned around to the ninjas and sighed a bit before opening her mouth.

''Everybody, this is Karin and Melody Uchiha.

The silence was so thick that you could slice it with a knife.

''NANI?!''

* * *

**BrickBrain: I got ya bitches! Mwohahaha! xD**

**Melody Uchiha: Well, that escalated quickly... -_-'**

**BrickBrain: Shut up! Anyway, I would like to introduce my first OC ever, Melody Uchiha! **

**Melody: ...**

**BrickBrain: You could say that she's the one person I dream of being! you could say she's me but more outgoing and more beautiful. :3**

**Melody: *Cough*Andlesscrazy*Cough***

**BrickBrain: Did you say anything?**

**Melody: Noooo, Where did you get that from! Anywaaaay, Isn't this you technically talking to yourself?**

**BrickBrain: ...**

**Melody: Thought so. Since BrickBrain over here sent the DJ to the hospital last time...**

**BrickBrain: I promise he's alive, he just broke some bones!**

**Melody: So we have to be without some ending music.**

**BrickBrain: See you on the next update! :D**

**Melody: Oh and before I forget, The Karin in the story is, if you haven't figured out, the BrickBrain herself.**


End file.
